hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Autoshipment - Part 2
Hey again, I've been asked to update my Auto-shipment guide now that my system has grown from the previous 7/8 planets, 0 trade stations to 10 planets, 3 trade stations. I have also created a video which you can find on the you tube link below. https://youtu.be/ST8daDnvdek I want to first start by going over my system just before I re-arranged it to way it is in the video. Unfortunately I don't have an image so I tried to reproduce by using the program paint and using red and yellow lines. Why I want to talk about this quickly is to help out with how to choose loading planets and how to distribute warp hubs. * The yellow lines are my warp lanes for my transport with auto-shipment to travel. * The red lines are for my transport with shipment computer + bonuses to travel. * The planets which the red and yellow lines intersect are my loading planets. I will call them Left and Right. * In this system, I have 2 loading planets. I still have eliminated 1/2 of my system forcing me to bring all shipments up to my first loading planet (left). I use my transport with shipment computer on it to move all shipments to the 4 planets not connected by warp lanes. The 2nd loading planet (right) is used to load all shipments from the two right planets for my transport with auto-shipment to move around. * Now I had 5 warp lanes in this system, but dedicated 1 warp lane to my 3 trade stations having them right tight together in a corner. * So as you can see, even with only 4 warp lanes and 10 planets, you can easily set up your system. What I've noticed is that having a loading planet with 2 planets in a line like the red lines on the image makes for easy shipment organizing and distribution. Now as for my current system, here it is: What I've done different is I added in a 6th warp lane and instead of dedicating my 5th warp lane to my 3 Trade Stations, I have moved my TS around to free up that warp lane and have it used for a planet. The info below here can also be read on the you tube video link below. https://youtu.be/ST8daDnvdek My intent is to try and maximize shipment bonuses when using 2 transports. 1 transport with Autoshipment + burst + boost + rush. 1 transport with Shipment Computer + burst + boost + rush. To ensure that I am using burst + boost on every shipping evolution, I have 6 transports for shipping. 3 x Autoshipment + burst + boost + rush 3 x Shipment Computer + burst + boost + rush The goal is to have my transport with Autoshipment + burst to be finished delivering shipments when the burst bonus is finished. 3/4 times this happens but because of how shipments are generated I go over time every now and then. And of course the more planets or more accurately, the more destinations the longer this process will take. Essentially, the more your Transport does without bonuses, the less you make. �� Notes from video: 1) Transport with Autoshipment activated at min . Yes prep time! Bonuses are always activated just before the transport reaches the first destination planet to drop off the first round of shipments. 2) Transport with Shipment Cpu + bonuses activated at min 3) Last shipment destination for transport with Shipment cpu + burst to deliver shipments to non connected warp lanes selected at min 4) When setting up warp lane placement and TS placement and in order to maximize bonuses, you will need to set it up so as to limit the distance your transports will have to travel between them. As well as select the appropriate loading planets - usually one that can hold alot of shipments. Also as well as select which planet will be your non connected planet. This can be a challenge but youll get it! The Process: I first send all my transports out to all planets and Trade stations (TS). From planets, I pick up all shipments whos destinations are not connected by warp lanes which in my case are labelled: Uppertop right Top mid TS1 TS2 TS3 And move them to my first loading planets "top left" and to my second loading planet "outer top right" From TS's, I pick up all shipments and move them to a planet connected by warp lanes. In this case TS1 shipments go to "Outter top left" and TS2 and TS3 go to my second loading planet Outer top right". I then start moving all non connected shipments between my two loading planets. This will let my transport with Shipment Computer + burst be able to move max loads in min time; therefore, getting the most outta bonuses. But just for the initial movement, not entirely for if I did my shipping time would probably increase 5 min or so. Below I will explain "The Trick" around this to cut off that time. I will then activate my Autoshipment + burst transport and shortly after get my transport with Shipment Computer + burst working after. The Trick... to keeping your Transport with Shipment Computer + burst delivering max loads is to use your other transports to move shipments between your loading planets while active. This is quite tricky as you need to pick up and drop off shipments just before your transport with shipment computer + burst gets to the loading planet, picks up those shipments you just dropped off and then moves onto the next destination. -it took me about a week to get a good feel for this and my income jumped 30k or more so you will need to give it time! Once the last non connected warp lane shipment route has been set I start to move all connected shipments to my first loading planet "top left" using my other transports. In this video the transition is at min . I then use my transport with Shipment Computer + burst to start moving all connected ( by warp lane) shipments. I could not do this and let my transport with autoshipment + burst complete the remainding shipments but its likely that burst bonus has or will expire soon. Sometimes if im short on time I will do this which translates into a 18 min to 21 min shipping evolution. If Im really short on time I would use all 3 transports with Shipment Computer and this would cut my shipping time under 10 minutes but of course this means less income. Hope that helps! If anyone would like help setting up their system let me know! Im more than happy to do it! Please message me on discord. AP Category:Autoshipment